


King of the Stars

by Dvsharpie



Series: The Chronicles of El [8]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Action, Angst, Complete, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mercenary Lucio (The Arcana), One Shot, Oral Sex, Passion, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, Romance, Rough Sex, Short Story, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dvsharpie/pseuds/Dvsharpie
Summary: A one-shot from Lucio's past, when he, Julian, and Eleanor (MC) were mercenaries. After wreaking devastation on the battle field, Lucio and Eleanor tear into each other.





	King of the Stars

Captain Lucio drove his sword through an enemy and ripped it free again, blood spraying across his shirt. He whirled around just in time to block another enemy’s blade. Lucio kicked him in the knees and he slipped and fell in the mud. Lucio dropped to his knees and stabbed him in the heart. 

Lucio’s armor dripped with a pale-red mixture of rainwater, blood, and dirt. His cape, water-resistant, billowed in the wind. His usually slicked-back hair fell in his face, sticking to his pale skin in clumps.

Lucio pulled his blade free again, finally having a moment to access the situation. He was in a valley, surrounded on all sides by enemy troops. The hills rose up around him as soldiers poured down the muddy slopes. They fought in a fire-ravaged clearing, surrounded by giant pines. Rain fell from the morning sky in a miserable drizzle, washing the sweat from his platinum hair. Despite the water, on the very front of the line he saw blazes flare up and vanish again, each accompanied by screams of pain. That was Eleanor, his greatest prize.

Lucio was the captain of a crew of mercenaries, selling their services as either leadership consultants or skilled fighters. Oftentimes they did both, and they had yet to fail. Ever since the powerful pyromancer joined up with the crew, their successes came as easily as wildfires in a drought year. 

Except for now. Lucio’s scouts had wildly misreported the numbers of the enemy tribe’s army. Lucio lead the contracted soldiers in an assault that should have been easy. The mercenaries and their soldiers dropped the rivals like flies, but there were too many. The valley was their grave, just waiting to be filled with dirt. 

Lucio was in the very center of an ever-shrinking ring. They were going to be slaughtered unless drastic moves were taken.

Julian, the crew’s medic, dropped to a fallen comrade at Lucio’s feet. He pulled out bandages, looking to tie off the barely-stirring man’s wound.

“Leave him!” Lucio ordered. “Grab a sword and fight!”

Julian pushed his auburn hair out of his eyes and nodded, taking the fallen soldier’s blade. He and Lucio stood back to back, taking on enemies that had broken through the line. 

“This is bad, Captain!” Julian said. “We can’t hold this forever!”

Lucio grunted as his blade crossed an enemy chest, opening a shockingly red cavern. “I know that! Duck!”

The taller man ducked. Lucio swung his sword over Julian’s head, blocking an enemy blade. Lucio held the enemy locked in place. Julian’s sword went through the soldier’s stomach.

“Should we pull out our secret weapon?” Julian asked, straightening back up. He spit blood from his mouth and charged towards the next soldier, giving the best war-cry his could manage.

Lucio considered it. It could only be used once in any battle, and it was almost uncontrollable. They had accidentally killed their own men before. It was an absolute last resort.

Even more soldiers came over the hill. It seemed like they had no choice.

“Ellie!” Lucio called. 

Eleanor broke a skull with her flaming staff, then turned to Lucio. Her eyes glowed white and her long, thick hair was soaked with rain and mud. Blood was smeared on one side of her face. Whether it was hers or someone else’s, Lucio couldn’t be sure.

“Behind you!” Lucio said.

Eleanor didn’t even turn to look. The assailant burst into flames and rolled on the ground, trying in vain to put out the magical blaze.

“I’m a little busy!” Eleanor called back.

She whirled around, her staff knocking through someone’s knee caps. They went down, and Eleanor’s heavy boot crushed their face.

“It’s time to light them up!” Lucio said.

Eleanor turned and gave him a wicked smile. “I thought you’d never ask.”

“Get behind me!” Eleanor bellowed. 

“Fall back!” Lucio ordered. “To me! To me!”

The mercenaries and their soldiers scrambled back to Lucio, drawing the ring tight like a drawstring. Eleanor was left alone on the front lines.

She threw her arms open. All of her exposed skin glowed with brilliant light. Lucio had to turn away.

A blinding flash pulsed from Eleanor, racing away like a tidal wave. Lucio closed his eyes as a wall of heat came over the remaining crew, almost too hot to bear. He dropped into the mud, trying to escape the heat. The rain stopped falling.

For a terrifying moment, screams of anguish were lost among the crackling roar of fire, louder than anything Lucio had ever heard. His eyes were closed, but he still saw orange through his eyelids. His hands found Julian’s. They clutched each other as tight as they could, terrified that the fire would claim them.

Lucio opened his eyes when he felt the rain falling again. The roar of the blaze was replaced with eerie quiet. A weakly-burning ring of fire surrounded the surviving crew members, forming a neat circle of green grass. Beyond the ring, up to the tops of the surrounding hills, everything was scorched black. The grasses and bodies smoked as the rain extinguished the remaining embers.

All of the crew members had made it inside in time, through those who were closest to edge groaned at their fresh burns. Some of the infantry men hadn’t been fast enough.

Julian looked out over the battlefields and the raw carnage, the people and plantlife obliterated in a flash of light. It was the third time Julian had seen it happen. “It never stops being horrific,” he said.

Lucio wasn’t listening. He had spotted Eleanor, laying on her side in the partially-dried mud. 

“Ellie!” he exclaimed as he ran to her side. Ashes covered her motionless form. Much of her clothing was burned to a crisp. It left smudges of coal on Lucio’s fingers as he pulled her against him, most of her remaining clothes falling away. Eleanor’s skin was still hot to the touch. 

Lucio removed his cape and draped it over her body. The mud in her hair was dried from the heat, and her elegant face was smeared with black and red. 

“Ellie, you wonderful woman,” Lucio said, “how are you feeling?”

Eleanor’s eyes opened half-way, like she was waking from a nap. They were dark grey-blue, like the cold ocean she grew up on. “That never gets easy,” she murmured, voice colored with a deep, mushy accent. Her lips were dry and cracked.

Lucio bent and kissed her filthy forehead, running one thumb along her cheek. “I know,” he said, “but you did it.”

“Did I do it well?”

“You got all of the enemies, none of our friends. Perfect execution.”

“Great,” she sighed. “I’m going to rest now.”

“Not yet, we have to go back to camp.”

“Noooo,” she groaned as Lucio forced her to sit up.

“Climb on. We’ll get you some food and a drink, and you’ll feel better.”

He knelt in front of her and she crawled onto his back, letting her cheek mush against his shoulder. “Jules, make sure she’s covered up,” Lucio said as he stood. Eleanor was a statuesque woman. Even for someone as strong as Lucio, she was heavy.

Julian wrapped the cape around Eleanor’s shoulders, tucking it against Lucio’s back. She still had her boots and most of her pants, but the lighter fabric of her shirt was completely gone. 

“If anyone so much as looks at her,” Lucio said, “I’ll kill you on the spot. Got it?”

“Ay, Captain,” most of the mercenaries echoed. 

“Very good. Jules, Corvin, you stay with the soldiers and recover whoever you can. The rest of you, come back to camp with me.”

Again, the crew agreed. 

Lucio and the mercenaries hiked back to camp. Lucio brought Eleanor to the tent they shared and laid her on their sleeping roll, where she curled up like a cat and fell asleep. What he really wanted to do was take care of her, but he also had a responsibility to his crew. There was work that needed to be done.

Lucio sent men back to the battlefield with carts and horses. Others he tasked with readying beds for the injured. The cook was instructed to begin a hearty meal, shield maidens and saddle boys were told to prepare to receive the soldiers, and the scouts were sent out to check for any other enemy forces. The mercenary crew was small, but the army they were currently tasked with was large.

Lucio had been gone for an hour before he finally made it back to Eleanor. She hadn’t moved from where he left her, still covered in blood and grime. The rain had washed only some of it away on the trip back to camp.

 _“Herätys,_ ” he told her, speaking their native language. 

“ _Leave me here to die,_ ” she replied in the same language, her voice soft.

“ _Can’t do that, my star. I brought you something to eat._ ”

That got her attention. With slow movements, Eleanor picked herself up and accepted the apple he offered her. She was still exhausted, but the hour’s rest had done her some good. While she ate, Lucio pulled off her ruined boots.

Color came back into Eleanor’s face. Her eyes were brighter. After she finished eating, she leaned back on her hands to watch Lucio removed her charred pants.

Lucio looked up at her face. Eleanor was twenty-two, about ten years his junior. Her hair, mostly rinsed-out by the rain, was starting to dry in wild, golden ringlets. Her skin was perhaps a shade darker than his, tight over the muscles in her arms and shoulders. She wore the slightest curl on her cupid’s-bow lips. 

She was filthy. She was gorgeous. She was monstrous. She was sexy. But most importantly, she was his.

Lucio recognized the greedy look in her dark eyes. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he said. 

Eleanor raised her chin and closed her eyes as he wiped her face. She had a bruise blossoming where she’d fallen on her hip and some scrapes on her elbows, but no one had actually laid a finger on her. He was relieved that the blood on her face wasn’t hers, but that did raise the question of who it belonged to. 

“Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?” Lucio asked. “Beautiful and terrifying, like a-”

“-Like a mountain lioness, the fire in her eyes the last thing her prey ever sees,” Eleanor finished. “Many times, but I’ll never get sick of hearing it.”

“How about this one,” Lucio said as he crawled forward, putting himself between her bare legs. “You’re a force of nature entirely your own, an inferno, Sunna herself reborn on earth.”

She sighed as he pressed kisses to her neck, still murmuring against her skin. “The world is yours, my star. It’s yours to destroy on a whim. You’re the Queen of everything.”

“I’m only Queen if you’re the King, my love,” she purred. 

“Then you’re mine.” His hand wandered up her thigh, fingers gazing the soft skin. Goosebumps followed in his wake.

“Yours,” she whispered.

He felt her hips shifting beneath him. The muscles in her thigh tensed in anticipation. He trailed kisses up her jaw and to her mouth. The movement of her lips were welcoming; her tongue was an invitation. She wanted him and he knew it, even as tired as she was. 

She pouted when he pulled away. 

“I have to get everything squared away, and you need rest,” he said.

“I’m never too tired to have sex.”

The look in her eyes was just so tempting. It was never easy on the rare occasion he told her no, but it only made them both want it that much more. 

“It’s more fun when you’re well rested. You’re more feisty.”

She laughed. “That’s true, isn’t it?”

“Don’t worry too much. You’ll be too sore to walk by the time I’m done.”

“Is that a promise?”

“More of a threat.”

“I’ll hold you to it.”

“I know you will.” He kissed her goodbye. “Get some sleep while you still can.”

“Whatever you say, Captain.”

Lucio exited the tent to oversee the rest of the operations. The mercenaries had only lost one crewman, but the infantry had sustained heavy losses. They would have to plan carefully to make the most of their limited numbers. 

Dinner was finished. It was the usual affair; roast potatoes, meat, bread, and corn, all made over an open flame. The cook had made sure everyone would have plenty to eat. Lucio permitted everyone an extra ration of beer and wine, as a means to celebrate.

While the troops built up a bonfire, Lucio brought Corvin, his lieutenant, to meet with the general and the colonel. They needed to discuss a new strategy. 

“General, Colonel,” Lucio greeted as he entered the tent. “I hope you both had some time to make merry.”

“Never enough, but far too much,” the General replied. She was a stern woman, in her fifties, with decades of experience. Her colonel was only a little younger, making Lucio the youngest at the table.

In the officer’s tent, a map was displayed with all known troops marked. Lucio and the General went back and forth several times, bickering more often than they agreed. The General was a traditional officer, noble-born, who believed in an honorable kind of warfare. Lucio, from the rabid tribes of the south, knew such a thing did not exist.

They were arguing over burning the enemy's supplies when Eleanor entered, wearing Lucio’s shirt. “Pardon the intrusion,” she said as she stood behind Lucio’s seat, hands on his shoulders while she looked over the map.

“Not to worry,” Lucio replied. 

“Should she be in here?” The colonel asked. He gave a visible shudder when Eleanor’s icy eyes fell on him.

“This child has no business being here,” the general said.

Lucio felt heat coming from Eleanor. “They why don’t you come over her and make me leave?” Eleanor said, shoving her sleeves up to her elbows as she stepped around Lucio’s chair.

Lucio stopped Eleanor with a hand on her arm. The general maintained her stern look, but the colonel was paler. It was true that Eleanor was by far the youngest in the room, and that she didn’t present herself with any of the finery that was usually expected of high-ranking officers. Lucio still trusted her with his life.

“Eleanor is my lieutenant. She’s the only reason any of your troops are alive today, ” Lucio said, placing his elbows on the table. “She’s our best warrior and an excellent strategist.”

“Show some respect, or she’ll light you up,” Corvin added.

“You commoners forget your place,” the general scoffed. “We can’t have anyone waltzing in and out as they please.”

“Commoner?” Eleanor said, her voice low and commanding. “I am a princess, General. Lucio is a prince. Our family does not have generations of noble blood because our leaders earn their right to rule. You would do well to remember how.”

“When was the last time you fought with your men, either of you?” Lucio asked. “You’ve forgotten what it’s like.”

“Another time, Captain,” Eleanor said, resting her hands on Lucio’s shoulders again. “Would someone fill me in?”

“The fourth legion took the heaviest losses, including most of their leadership,” Corvin said, indicating the map. “They’ve already been ordered to pack up their camp and join up with the third legion, there at the base of the mountain.”

“And the enemy troops?”

“We know they have seven units,” Corvin went on. “Well, six now, but they’re still way bigger than ours. We’ve also only spotted four of them, one at the entrance of the gorge and two more in the mountains on either side. There’s another further back, closer to the city.”

“We agree that we need to push this unit back into the gorge,” Lucio said. “Then we can maneuver archers around the other two and set up traps. They’d be sitting ducks.”

“We’d have to put on quite a show to scare them into retreating,” Eleanor said. “The plan will be obvious as soon as we move on it. Not to mention these other units will close in as soon as we make a move.”

“Finally, someone making some sense,” the General said. “We simply don’t have the numbers.”

“But we do,” Eleanor said, “if we can stress them enough. If someone gets me close, I can destroy their food supply. A few days without supplies will make the troops and leadership timid.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying,” Lucio said.

“That’s a dastardly move,” the General said. “No victory without honor.”

“No honor without victory,” Lucio replied.

“It shows your privilege if you think there’s any honor in war, General,” Eleanor said. Her eyes flashed in the candlelight.

“We still don’t know where the other units are,” the colonel added. “The whole thing could go awry.”

“There were bunkers in the hills,” Eleanor said, pointing to the battlefield on the map. “I felt them went I burned the field. They probably have more all throughout these mountains. It’s quite smart on their part.”

“Bunkers,” Lucio said. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

She squeezed his shoulders. “I was distracted by… other things.”

“They doesn’t do us much good if we don’t know where they are,” said the General.

“We have people on our crew who know how to find bunkers,” Lucio said. “We will teach your men.”

“Can’t you just go out and burn the camps down?” the Colonel asked Eleanor.

Eleanor shook her head. “It’ll be a week before I’m strong enough to do that again. Longer if I’m involved in any fighting.”

“A smaller attack, then.”

“Then they would definitely know my face, if they don’t already. As soon as they realize what I can do, they’ll direct all attention on taking me out.”

“Happens every time,” Corvin said. “Even without magic, Ellie gets more done than ten of your soldiers. She’d be a terrible loss.”

“Corvin, I’m touched.”

“It’s only the truth, Lieutenant.”

“I know you’ll all come to the right decision,” Eleanor said, eyes passing between every face at the table. “Please remember, General, we are very good at what we do. Have a good night.”

“Goodnight,” said the General.

Eleanor spoke in Suomean. “ _Lucio, wrap up this meeting already. She won’t budge._ ”

“ _I can convince her._ ”

“ _You’d have much more fun between my legs. Hurry up before I replace you with a saddle boy._ ”

“Hah!” Lucio laughed. “I’ll be right along.” Eleanor kissed his cheek and left. As if a saddle boy was fierce enough to please Eleanor. She’d break his hip.

The colonel cleared his throat. “An interesting woman you’ve caught there, Captain.”

Lucio made no effort to fight the devious grin on his face. “That’s an understatement.”

“I’m still not ordering my men to burn their supplies,” said the General. “It’s a coward’s tactic.”

Lucio and the General continued to argue, with their seconds occasionally interjecting. At the end of the day, Lucio could never force a noble to change their classist ways. He realized the futility of such an effort.

“For now let’s at least agree to scout out the bunkers,” Lucio said, “And move the fifth and fourths legions closer to the new front, and the third further down the mountain. I’m ready to call it a night.”

The general nodded. “Agreed. Thank you for your time, Captain, Lieutenant.”

“Our pleasure,” said Corvin.

When Lucio made his way back to his tent Eleanor had stripped to a robe and fallen asleep. Her golden hair caught the orange flickers of the lantern. Lucio had always loved gold, almost as much as he loved red. 

He removed his boots and cloak before he sat beside her on the floor, considering how to wake her up. Eleanor was almost to peaceful for him to disturb, her chest rising and falling like swells on the sea. Lucio could take a cart up and down the curve of her side, feeling the rush of wind in his hair.

She wasn't covered in blankets. Her robe was partially open, showing most of her breasts. The fabric was pinned beneath her in a way that exposed up to the tops of her thighs. Lucio rested a hand on her leg, giving it a light squeeze. She didn't stir. She’d always been a heavy sleeper. 

Lucio trailed his fingers up her arm, watching the goosebumps that rose. He could picture them together; her on his lap in a golden throne, white fur draped around her shoulders. Their names would be known all across the land as the fiercest warriors who ever lived. They were the Great Blaze of the West; unstoppable, uncontrollable, terrifying to behold. Who would ever oppose them?

He bent down and kissed her jaw, slipping a hand between her thighs. Eleanor groaned and stretched, bending one leg to give him access. She was awake, but she kept her eyes closed. She had always liked letting Lucio play.

Lucio laid on his side and watched her face as he traced loops on her inner thigh, drawing closer to her sex. He had new idea for a game. “Don’t move,” he told her. “Or you’ll regret it.”

She squirmed a little, but she didn’t move from her place. Lucio must’ve been the only person in the world who could make Eleanor stay still.

Eleanor’s brows knit together when Lucio’s fingers brushed her vulva. The woman was already wet. Her raised legs quivered with the effort of staying frozen. She made a soft, pleading noise in her throat.

Lucio normally didn’t have the patience for games, but he was in a teasing mood. He was going to make her beg. Color crept into Eleanor’s cheeks as he ran one finger up and down the outside of her slit. The muscles in her legs were held taut.

She gave a delicious sigh as Lucio pushed a curled finger into the fold, running large circles around her swollen clit. “Luce,” she began, her voice high and desperate.

He silenced her with a kiss. Her mouth was still minty from brushing her teeth. She leaned towards him. Her legs began to close, but then he pulled his hand away. She whined in protest.

“No talking, no moving,” Lucio said. “Put your leg back up. Keep your eyes closed.”

Eleanor groaned in frustration, but did as he said. Lucio brushed the opening of her robe aside, revealing her snowy breasts. He curled and sucked on her chest above, grazing the skin with his teeth. Her breath was harder. She nibbled her lower lip.

Lucio slid his hand back into her cunt, still leaving his mark on her breasts. Her breathing hitched. He pulled his hand away again and felt the slightest jerk of her chest, a sigh escaping those pert lips.

He watched her face as he pressed his damp fingers to her lips. She took them into her mouth, one at a time, tongue lapping up her own juices. Lucio’s hard-on strained against his pants. He was ready to tear into her like a starving man at a buffet, but it wasn’t time yet. 

Lucio took his nipple into his mouth and put his hand back in her cunt. He fiddled his thumb against her clit. Eleanor’s breath hiked up. He pushed a finger into her pussy and heard a whimper die in her throat. He could feel all the tension in her body and she strained to keep still. He pulled her mouth from her breast and looked at her face, admiring the furrowed brow, her teeth on her own lip.

Lucio stuffed three fingers into her cunt, still twiddling her little nub with his thumb. Eleanor’s breathing was faster and faster. Her closed eyelids twitched. Lucio swirled his tongue around her other nipple, tugging at the raised bud with his teeth. Her raised thigh shook. Lucio felt her clench his penetrating fingers. She was about to cum.

He pulled away from her. “No!” she protested, her eyes flying open. “Oh, you bastard!”

Lucio chuckled, running his fingers down her side. She shuddered at his touch. “Didn’t I say no talking?”

“You’re such a prick,” Eleanor growled. Her eyes were watery, but nonetheless fierce. She didn’t look so scary with that sensual blush on her cheeks and chest. 

“A prick who’s very good with his fingers,” Lucio said. “And who won’t fuck you if you can’t follow his rules.”

“What?” Eleanor said as he turned his back to her. “You can’t mean that.”

“Don’t I?”

Eleanor leaned over him. A hand on his shoulder. He could still smell her arousal. “There must be something I can do.”

“I don’t know, Ellie,” Lucio teased, fighting to keep himself from smiling.

“I’ll do anything.”

Lucio sat up and Eleanor fell onto her back. He held himself over her on his hands and knees, positioning one of his legs between hers. “Anything?” he pressed. Her robe had fallen closed again

“Anything,” she said, her voice hushed and wobbling with longing. 

Lucio brushed her robe open, seeing that her nipples were still standing at attention. He let his thigh rub against her sex. Eleanor shifted her hips with a whine, all the fierceness gone from her face.

“Then beg,” he said, squeezing one of her breasts. “Beg me to make you cum.”

Lucio dropped and kissed her neck, the skin delicate against his lips. Eleanor shuddered, still rubbing herself against leg. How easy it would be cut his teeth into her throat, leaving it mottled in beautiful red and purple.

“Please,” she sighed. “Please make me cum. Please make me-ah!”

He stopped her with a bite to her breast. Her hips bucked against his leg. “Don’t stop begging,” he growled, his own arousal nearly getting the better of him. 

“Please Lucio,” she went on, her voice high and breathy. “Please. Please.”

As the sound of her begging, he felt someone deep within himself stir. He dropped his hips, pinning hers to the ground. She squirmed but couldn’t move. He spoke right against her ear. “You really want it?”

“Yes, gods yes.”

“How bad?”

“So bad,” she whined.

He kissed her jaw. “Show me.”

Lucio and Eleanor sat up, legs still knit together. She craned upwards for a kiss, tongue dancing in and out of his mouth as she undid the buttons of his shirt. He rolled his shoulders as she pushed the fabric down his arms. She ran her hands down his chest and up his back, following the curves of his sculpted muscles. Her hands were as soft and strong as the rest of her body. He was well acquainted with them.

He untied the string of her robe, finally letting it fall away from her naked glory. Her bare skin was warm against his, sending a thrilling rush all through his body. He roamed her flesh for her scars, finding each by memory. There were the stars on her upper back. There were the fine lines left by backstabbers and whips.

He closed his and tipped his head back as she ran her lips down his neck, occasionally pausing for a nibble. He felt her smile when he sighed his pleasure. She pushed him down and he went willingly, laying back on his elbows. Her long hair tickled as she pressed kisses all down the middle of his torso. She rubbed his hard-on through the fabric of his pants. He felt so much pressure building it was almost enough to hurt.

She undid his belt. He raised his hips so she could pull his pants away. His prick stood ready and throbbing. It had a crooked curve to it, to the pleasure of many lovers. There was already precum gathering on the tip. Eleanor wrapped her hands around him, slowly stroking up and down. She looked up at him through her lashes, lips with a teasing slant to them. Lucio gathered her hair in one hand and held it against the back of her skull.

Eleanor kissed the junction of his leg and groin, her cheek brushing his shaft and as she pumped. She tickled the very base of his shaft with her tongue, making him suck in a breath through his teeth. She ran the hard tip of her tongue slowly upwards, pausing to play with the bundle of nerves just beneath the hand. Lucio’s breath was shaky.

Eleanor pressed her lips to the tip and slowly pushed down, form a tight O around his prick. Lucio groaned and tipped his head back, eyes closed. She slurped as she sucked, bobbing her head up and down at a steady rhythm. Lucio let her carry on at her own pace, her soft mouth deliciously wet and warm. She played with his balls in her free hand, massaging gently.

He open his eyes again and looked down at her. There was wetness all around her mouth and his groin, her cheeks taut with suction. She was one arm and her knees, her back curved with her ass waving in the air. She looked almost as good as her busy mouth felt. 

That was enough playing. He tightened his grip on her hair and guided her head, forcing her to move faster, deeper. Her tongue ran up and and down his shaft, flicking against the bottom of the head. She choked and gagged but he kept her moving, wet noises filling the tent. His breath was loud and ragged.

“Fuck,” he breathed. “That’s it baby, don’t stop.”

She rubbed her thighs together. He could see the mess she was making of her own legs. “You look so good with my cock in your mouth,” he told her. He felt her throat hum in response. The pressure was building and building. He was so close to finishing all over her face. Lucio could picture how she’d look, all covered in his seed.

Lucio still owed her an orgasm. Several, if he had his way. He yanked her up by the hair. Her ocean eyes were wide with delightful surprise. He leaned forwards and pulled her against him for a kiss, their hearts beating against each other. Eleanor moaned into him. His mouth was rough and sloppy. He grazed her lower lip with his teeth, a promise a pain yet to come. 

He pulled her head back and kissed her neck as his fingers shoved into her soaking cunt. He pumped with three fingers and rubbed her click with his thumb, picking right up where he left up. Her breath picked up. Her muscles went tight. Her nails dug into his back. Lucio sank his teeth into her shoulder and she yelped.

Her legs snapped shut as she came, her body tense against his. The walls of her cunt squeezed his fingers. Her cum ran down her legs and smeared up Lucio’s arm. He kept working furiously, leaving bites all over her neck and back. 

“Always so easy for me,” he growled into her neck. “Always a slut for me. Who owns you?”

“You do,” she gasped. “Oh gods!”

Her hips jerked and her breath caught in her throat as she came again. He still didn’t stop, pumping her dripping cunt even faster.

“One more time,” Lucio told her, his voice gravelly with his own want. “Cum for me, one more time.”

He released her hair and she pushed his face into his neck, her breath hot against his skin. Eleanor’s moans were muffled against his neck, rising in pitch and volume. He wrapped his arm tight around her. Her nails felt like they were breaking his skin.

He felt her entire body jerk against him, violently shaking as she came on his fingers yet again. He had always been able to turn orgasms out of her, as easy as riding a bike once he knew how she liked it. 

Lucio pushed her away. Her hair was wild around her flushed face, her eyes glassy with lust. He dropped on top of her, pushing his dick inside her without warning. She cried out and he clapped a hand over her mouth. “Not so loud,” he hissed.

Eleanor squeezed her eyes shut. Her pussy was pulsed around his invading prick. He snapped his hips against hers as she moaned into his hand, her body straining beneath his. “Can you keep quiet?” he asked as he pumped in and out.

She nodded. He moved his hand to her breast, pinching the erect nippled between his fingers. “Say who you belong to,” he said. “And keep saying it.”

“Lucio,” she whispered, weaving her fingers through his platinum hair. “Lucio. Lucio.”

Eleanor said his name over and over until her voice caught in her throat and she came yet again. He pumped faster, deeper. Her cum climbed his legs. Their thigh were sticky together. She had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming out.

She wrapped her legs around his hip, tilting her pelvis up. He angled himself so he could push even deeper. She shuddered as he sucked one nipple, rolling it between his teeth. He felt like his prick was growing inside her. Electric sensations radiated from his pelvis. It wouldn’t be much longer.

She groaned in despair when he pulled out, rolling onto his back. He cast his silvery eyes up at up her as he stroked himself. She knew what he wanted. 

She climbed over her, lowered her mouth over his dick, soaked with her own fluids. He held the back of her head, setting a brisk, deep rhythm. She reached backwards to play with herself. He throat rippled around Lucio as she gagged and moaned. The pressure was too much. He couldn’t take it any longer.

His testes clenched. He felt an explosion of raw pleasure. She startled when the first burst of seed went down her gullet. He felt her swallow it down, then yanked her off by the hair. Ropes of white shot across her face and chest, strands hanging from her hair. It ran down her cock and smeared on his thighs and belly

Eleanor licked the cum from her lips as prick shrank and softened. She looked up at him as she went back down, cleaning the mess with her tongue. He shivered and sighed, sensitive from his orgasm. 

Lucio propped himself up to watch. Eleanor’s face looked so lovely when it was covered in his cum. Her tongue was so warm on his inner thigh, he felt himself stir. She lapped everything up, sucking it from his skin and swallowing it down. 

She wrapped her lips around his manhood. Lucio sighed. It came back to life her mouth, so sensitive it almost pained him.

It slid from her mouth with a pop. “I’m not done with you yet,” she growled as she crawled over him. The look in her eye was animalistic. 

She lined her pelvis up with his, still dripping with her own fluid. Lucio placed his hands on her hips as her pussy brushed the tip of his complete erection. Both warriors sighed as she sank down on him.

It was Eleanor’s turn to be in charge. Lucio folded his arms behind his head, enjoying the show. Eleanor dragged her hips forward and back, creating friction between them. She tipped her head back and trailed on her between her legs, playing with herself.

Eleanor moaned, moving her hips faster and faster, pushing into him harder. Her back jerked perfectly straight and she came for a fourth time. He groaned his approval as her cunt clenched him. Her chest rose and fell dramatically, her breast shaking with each shuddering breath.

She took one of her hands and guided it to her cunt. Lucio found her clit with his middle finger and pressed on it, making hard, fast motions. She picked up the pace, rising herself higher. Her ass bounced against his thighs. Juices dribbled onto his legs.

Lucio was already getting close again. He couldn’t last much longer. He wiggled his finger even faster, trying to coax another orgasm from her.

“Come on Ellie,” he urged. “One more. One more.”

He was too sensitive. She was too sexy, felt too good. He dropped his head against the floor and exploded inside of her. The pressure was enough to send Eleanor over the edge. She froze in place, her knees locked around his hips like a vice. 

Lucio was overwhelmed with pleasure. He saw stars as her cunt milked him to the last drop. Eleanor fell on top of him, heart racing. Their bodies were covered in sweat and fresh bruises. They both needed a few moments to come back to real world. 

Eleanor’s cheek was mushed against his chest. He brushed some heir from her face, still flushed pink. He hadn’t left any marks on her neck, trying to spare her some shred of modesty. Then again, they were never exactly quiet.

“Ellie,” he said to her.

She didn’t respond. Her skin was so warm. He wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her smell. The weight of her body was comforting. He could feel her heartbeat slowing. They needed to get cleaned up, but he supposed they could stay curled up for a little while longer. 

Lucio twirled a lock of her golden hair around his finger, waiting for her to come around. “I love you,” she murmured.

“I love you too. And I think you’re sexy.”

He felt the puff of air from her nose when she snickered. She blinked slowly, looking up at his with gentle eyes. He could feel her eyelashes move against his chest. “And beautiful,” he went on, cupping her face in his hand. “And mine.”

“Yours alone,” she murmured, closing her eyes again.

Lucio ran his thumb over the velvety skin of her cheek. The most powerful, frightening magician in the world laid curled up on his chest, docile as a kitten. He was the only one she would ever bend for, and bend she did. 

Lucio did not need to own every single one, to feel he was the King of the stars. He only needed the most brilliant, burning hot and true though the darkest of nights.


End file.
